Here Comes The Storm
by winter.shadow18
Summary: At the same time that Echizen Ryoma came onto the middle school tennis scene, so did another girl. What secrets does this girl hold? Read as this one girl shakes up middle school tennis. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: I own NOTHING.**

 **Chapter 1**

At Hyotei, practice was running smoothly. Atone Keigo, the captain of the team, gazed over the courts to be sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. Nodding to himself when he saw everyone doing what they were meant to be he turned to his regulars. Kabaji was next to him, the tall , tanned boy was almost always with him and always answered him with a 'usu'. Next was Oshitari Yuushi, the resident tensai. Then Mukahi Gakuto, Hyotei's acrobatic tennis player and Oshitari's double partner. After that it was Shishido and Ootori, who played doubles together. And last was Jirou, who was fast asleep, as usual.

Opening his mouth to tell them what they were going to do but he stopped when he heard someone's cell phone ringing loudly. He was about to ask who's phone that was but stopped out of shock when Jirou, who could probably sleep through a earthquake, shot up fully awake and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jirou said when he answered the phone, the rest of the team in complete shock that he would wake up that fast just to answer his phone.

 _"hey Jirou"_ was the reply of what sounded like a girl (the team were close enough to hear the other person speak). The regulars were shocked even more when Jirou's face lit up in happiness at the sound of the girls voice.

"STORM!" he yelled. "how are you? Why are you calling? When are you coming to visit?" he listed off questions excitably.

Laughing the newly dubbed 'Storm' replied _"I'm fine. And can't I just call to say hi?"_ not answering his last question.

"of course you can but you normally only call when you have some news or something. And you didn't answer my last question. When are you coming to visit me? Cause I miss you" Jirou whined shocking the regulars once again and we're now openly gaping at him. "is that why your calling? Are you coming to visit?"

Laughter could once again be heard on the other end of the phone _"ohk, ohk. But no I'm not_ Coming _to_ Visit _"._ Jiro started to look sad at that then she said _"I'm already here..."_

"REALLY!" he yelled effectively cutting her off. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming earlier? Do you need to be picked up from somewhere? I'll come and pick you up. Where are you?"

 _"I wanted to surprise you. And no I don't need to be picked up. I'm already at my stop."_

"where are you?"

 _"by the tree outside the courts" was the reply he got before he heard the beep that signalled_ _the end of the phone call._

The regulars hearing what she said started to Look around the outside of the fence and spotted figure, by the trees just outside the courts, that was obviously a girl. They couldn't see her properly but they could see that she had black shoulder length hair, she wore a dark emerald green hoodie and navy blue skinny jeans. She stood outside the fence staring directly at them, or more precisely Jirou.

As soon as he spotted her Jirou he let out a loud shout of 'STORM' which startled the rest of the tennis and they were now gaping at him, watching and he sprinted out of the courts and glomped a girl outside of the courts.

"Storm" he said as he jumped on her wrapping his arms and legs around her, The team was surprised when she's didn't so much as stagger when he jumped on her like that. " what are you doing here? I'm so happy your here! You should have told me you were going to be here I could have picked you up. I missed you. I can't believe your here..." he continued to ramble on as the girl he was clinging to chuckled at his talkativeness.

Back with the regulars Atobe finally gathered his composure and realised that everybody had stopped training.

"Ore-sama has not told you, you could stop practicing yet. So why have you all stopped practicing when ore-sama has not told you to stop yet?" his voice carrying over the courts. "get back to work".

"Hai buchou". And with that everyone was back to work.

Looking back to at Jiro and the girl, he and the other regulars, who came out of their shock when Atobe started to talk to the team, started to make their way over to them.

As they got closer they could see that she was about 5" in height, her black shoulder length hair was slightly wavy and looked soft and silky. She had soft looking, pale skin that seemed to make her red lips, that pulled in to a smile of amusement, stand out. What really caught their attention though was the bright emerald green eyes that sparkled with happiness. All in all she was a very beautiful girl.

Stopping near the pair they all wondered how the girl was still standing, while Jirou was hanging on to her like that, when most of the team struggled to even carry him.

The girl saw them and smiled at them while Jirou either didn't notice them or choose to ignore them and continues talking.

"Jirou, ore-sama demands to know who this person is" Atobe demanded only to be ignored by Jirou as he continued to speak. The other regulars snickering quietly at the fact that he was being ignored, and 'Storm' giggled at the person clinging to her.

Atobe, on the other hand was annoyed to being annoyed and laughed at and a tick mark had appeared on his forehead.

'Storm' lifted her hand and placed it over Jirou's mouth to stop him from talking.

Jirou looked down at her as she spoke "Jirou, maybe you should introduce me to your friends" her soft voice drifting over all of the.

Looking over to them as if he had completely forgotten about them he said "oh I forgot that I was at practice" he said sheepishly. Finally hopping off of the girl he looked at her and his team and said "Storm this is my tennis team. There's Atobe Keigo, he's the buchou, next to him is Kabaji, then Oshitari, Gakuto, Shishido and Ootori" pointing at them as he said their names. Turning towards his team he spoke "Minna this is Potter Midnight" pointing towards the green eyed girl.

Smiling at them she said "Nice to meet you all".


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING**

AN:/ this chapter is pretty short but the next chapter will be longer promise. xxx Hope you Enjoy.

"Are you Jirou's girlfriend?" was the first thing out of Gakuto's mouth before anyone else could say anything.

Jirou and the newly named midnight shared a before turning to stare at the red headed acrobat.

They stared and stared and stared until Gakuto started to get unnerved and start to fidget.

"No, I'm not Jirou's girlfriend. We're just friend."

"ah, me and Storm grew up together". Said Jirou. "she's more like my sister".

"wait! If her name is Midnight why do you call her Storm?" asked Ootori.

"oh that's her nickname I gave her." Answered Jirou.

"I remember the day you gave me that nickname" Midnight said smiling at the memory.

"why storm?" asked Shishido.

"because of the way she plays tennis, her temper and...:" Jirou looked at his friend before smirking and finished "other things".

"you play tennis?" asked Gakuto.

"hmm. I have since I was old enough to hold a racket. My uncle taught me how to play." Midnight said.

"She's good too." Jirou said

"how good?" asked Ootori.

Jirou thought for a bit before answering "Well I've never been able to beat her but it's been a while since I've player her or seen her play in a while but last time I saw her play she was probably about Buchou's level so she might be better by now."

"Ahn, this chibi better then ore-sama? Ore-sama could beat her in less then a minute." Atobe said annoyed that anybody would say that anyone was more skilled at tennis than he.

Left eye twitching slightly she narrowed them at Atobe and spoke in a low and dangerous tone "what did you say?". Jirou started to inch away from her slowly as darkness seemed to seep out of her, and her eyes darkened in anger.

Atobe, not sensing the danger he was walking into continued to speak "well you're so small and you don't look like very much ore-sama doesn't think you'd be much of a challenge for ore-sama."

"a-aah m-mayb-be you should...uh...um...s-stop talking n-now" Jirou stuttered out as Midnight started to glare darkly at Atobe.

Ignoring Jirou he continued "and there is no way a Female is better then ore-sama let alone this shorty."

Suddenly Midnights glare turned into a sweet smile that reminded the regulars waaay to much of Fuji Syuusuke. "How about a bet then. We'll have a match and if I win you have to dye your hair bright green"

"And if I win you have to go on a date with ore-sama" Atobe said not one to back down from a bet.

"ah Atobe I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jirou tried to warn him only to be ignore as Midnight said "deal" putting out her hand for him to shake with a smirk on her face. Atobe took her hand and shook it.

Herr smirk widen when he shook her hand and when he let go she turned around and took a green racket out of a tennis bag that had been by her feet that the regulars hadn't noticed.

" well then Atobe-san. Shall we play?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head, the smirk still plastered onto her face and the tennis racket on her shoulder.

 _The next chapter will be the match. I'm going to try and get it up as soon as possible. It's a pretty long chapter._

 _Please feel free to give a review and tell me how to improve my story. xxx_

 _Until next time. Ciao._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING**

 _AN:/ I Apologise for any mistakes in advance as I was writing most of this up on my phone and the auto correct was annoying me so I turned it off. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 **Chapter 3 Part 1**

"Of course" said Atobe, tilting his head up slightly. Turning around he started walking toward an empty court with the black haired girl following him.

Jirou could only sigh in defeat as he watched them walk away.

"What's wrong with playing him Jirou? It won't be that hard, will it. After all this is Atobe" said Oshitari.

"Ah he's already lost" Jirou said picking up Midnights tennis bag then walking over to where the other two were, leaving behind the rest of the regulars to wonder what was so special about the small girl that would make him say something like that.

Walking over to the court they got there in time to hear Atobe say "Ore-sama shall allow you to serve first. Be awed by ore-sama's generosity".

"That's just going to make her even angrier..." muttered Jirou with a sigh.

"tch. I'll make you regret underestimating me" was all he got in reply as she grabbed the tennis ball and walked to her end of the court, tying her hair into a pony tail as she went.

Atobe walked to his end of the court. "Yuushi you can umpire" he call out as he reached the end of the court.

"Hai" said Oshitari as he walked into the court and sat in umpire chair. "One set match. Potter to serve".

"Jirou, what did you mean 'he's already lost'?" Gakuto asked

"Just watch and you'll see" answered Jirou.

The rest of the club saw that Atobe was playing a match and started to gather around the court muttering

"Buchous going to play a girl".

"why is he playing against a girl?"

"she doesn't look like much"

Annoyed with the muttering about her being a girl and losing to the monkey across from her she glared darkly at the crowd effectively silencing them.

Getting in position, she bounced the ball a few times before catching it, looking over to Atobe 'lets use the moves Uncle Nanji taught me' she thought with a smirk.

Throwing the ball up into the air she hit the ball. It sailed across the net, hit the ground before bouncing towards Atobe's face forcing him to dodge.

Silence. And then madness.

"SUGOI!"

"what was that!?"

"Atobe-sama lost a point!"

With the regulars.

"heh twist serve." Said Jirou with a smirk.

"twist serve? Jirou-sempai?" asked Ootori.

"hm. A twist serve is when the ball bounces toward the opponents face instead of the other way. It's a high level serve and hard to return but Atobe-san should have no trouble returning it now that he's expecting it" Replied Jirou.

"Sugoi. She's amazing to be able to do a serve like that." Said Ootori.

"heh. That isn't even her best serve." Said Jirou with a smirk.

"ehhh!"

Back on the court."ne are you going to make the call?" asked Midnight.

"ah. 15-love." Oshitari called

"are you ready Atobe-sama." She called out mockingly.

Atobe glared at the girl "ore-sama was just surprise a chibi like yourself could hit sure a high level serve."

Growling slightly at the insult 'I'll show you what this _Chibi_ can do' she thought.

bouncing the ball once again she served a twist serve again but this time Atobe was expecting it and returned it easily aiming it to the corner furthest from her.

Atobe expected to get the point. He thought that it was to far for her to reach. He thought she'd be to slow to get over there to hit the ball.

What he didn't expect was for the ball to, instead of going to the corner that he aimed at, was go towards the girl.

He froze as he watched her return it easily. It came onto his side of the court but he just stood there, gapping to the green eyed girl.

He vaguely heard Oshitari call '30-love'.

'no, it must be a coincidence' Atobe thought 'but... I'm sure I aimed for the corner'.

With that he got into position.

Smirking when she saw him in shock she went to her place to serve. When he was in his place she served another twist serve which he caught easily, once again aiming for the corner furthest from her.

It went toward her again.

'It's not a coincidence' he thought as she returned the ball. He ran to catch it. 'Tezuka Zone'

.He returned the ball and watched as it went back towards her.

Her return slightly faster than the last. He ran and returned the ball and watched, once again as it flew back to the girl on the other side of the court.

She smirked. 'he's noticed' she thought 'but there's nothing you can do about it.'

For 5 minutes this carried on. He ran and returned the ball and watched as it went back to the girl. She had yet to move but her returns were becoming faster and more powerful.

It was becoming harder to keep up and he was sweating and panting. Hard.

With the regulars."what's going on?" asked Gakuto.

"Atobe's...struggling" said Shishido slowly as if unsure.

"he's sweating a lot and panting" said Ootori.

"it looks like her shots are getting faster." said Shishido.

"That's not all." Said Jirou, not taking his eyes off the game, making the other regulars look at him.

"what do you mean, Jirou" asked Gakuto.

"Watch Midnight." He said. "She hasn't moved from that spot since the rally started."

They turned back to the game and watched her. Sure enough she wasn't moving from the spot. It was like the ball was being drawn towards her.

"It's like...Tezuka from Seigaku. Tezuka Zone." Said Shishido after a while.

"it's the samurai Zone." Said Jirou.

"40-love" called out Oshitari when Atobe finally missed the ball.

The next point carried on the same way with Midnight using the samurai zone and Atobe running around trying to catch the ball but Midnight finally won the game.

"Game won by Potter. 1- love. Change court."

"ne Atobe-san." Midnight called out as they walked past each other. Atobe stopped and looked back at her. "Do you regret it?" she asked with a smirk on her face as she looked at him over her shoulder. She laughed before turning and walking away.

Atobe stood at his end and served the ball with his fastest serve. When the ball got to Midnights side it seemed to disappear and she wasn't able to return it.

Midnight blinked before smirking. "interesting" she muttered and moved into place.

"point Atobe. Love-15" called served again but this time Midnight just stood in position and followed the course of the ball with her eyes. Each serve she didn't move and just watched the course of the ball.

"Game won by Atobe. 1 all"

"heh she couldn't even move. She's not so good if you take away the Samurai Zone." Said Gakuto.

"No, that's not it." Said Shishido. "Don't you remember Atobe's and Oshitari's game in first year? She was following the course of the ball with her eyes."

"Fast serve you got there Atobe-san." Midnight called out as she got ready to serve. She bounced the ball few times before catching it and looking to Atobe. "But I can go faster" with that she threw the ball into the air, bent her knees and leaning back so she was almost parallel to the ground, pulled her racket back until it was touching the ground. As the ball fell closer to her she quickly sprang back up and hit the ball.

No body saw the ball, they only heard when it hit the ground. They only saw it when it was rolling behind Atobe. The only sign that the ball was in was what looked like burn marks on the ground.

Everybody looked at the ball and the to the girl, who was standing on the court looking to Atobe, then they looked back to the ball. No one uttered a word.

The silence was broken be Jirou who started shouting " SUGOI STORM! KAKKOII." Making Midnight chuckle at her friend antics.

She turned to Atobe "how do you like my Lightning serve?" she asked

"Ore-sama will beat it." he said confidently.

"If you say so." she said sounding amused.

"15-Love"

Throwing the ball into the, bent her knees, leaning back so she was almost parallel to the ground, racket touching the ground and the she sprang forward and hit the ball.

Again it was too fast for anyone to see and it left marks on the ground again.

"30-love"

"40-love"

Atobe wasn't able to break the serve and Midnight won the game with serve aces but due to the amount of speed and power need in the serve she was sweat and panting more.

"Game won by Potter. 2-1. Change Court.

" _So this is only the start of the match. I'm having a bit of trouble writing the rest so I posted the start up for you to read._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to have the rest of the game up soon_

 _Please review. Tell me what you think and what I could do to improve it._

 _Thanks for reading._ _Hasta la Vista._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.**

 _AN:/Hey there. Here is the rest of the match between Midnight and Atobe. Hope you enjoy._

 **Chapter 3 Part 2**

They started to switch courts but when they got half way Midnight stepped in front of him forcing him to stop and look at the girl.

"Still think I'm not a challenge?" asked Midnight tilting her head up slightly to look at him.

"Ore-sama will still win." he replied earning him a growl from Midnight. "Ore-sama was just being a gentleman and taking it easy on you." with that he stepped around her and continued to walk to his place.

"che. I'll beat you" she muttered as she watched him walk away. She turned and walked to her place "and I'll make you regret insulting me."

Atobe Served but instead of winning the point Midnight caught the ball easily and returned it to the far side of the court making Atobe run to get it. A rally started and after her fifth return Midnight started to use Samurai zone again. A minute into the rally the ball hit Midnights handle of the racket hard making it fly out of her hand and surprising the girl. The ball flew up into the air and Atobe jumped up into the air and smashed it down.

"love-15"

"Rondo Towards Destruction. Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess" Said Atobe smiking at the surprised girl.

" ** _You've got an interesting move you got there, Monkey_**." she said in English, picking up her tennis racket.

"Did you just call Ore-sama a _Monkey?"_ Atobe asked his eye twitching slightly at the ungraceful name she called him.

All he got was a WAY to innocent smile and tilt of the head in response.

Deciding to ignore it Atobe decided to serve the next ball.

The rest of the game continued in the same manner where Midnight started to use the Samurai Zone and Atobe winning the point by using Rondo Towards Destruction.

"Game won by Atobe. 2 all" called out Oshitari.

"I'll break that move of yours _Monkey."_ Said Midnight.

"stop calling ore-sama that ungraceful name." Atobe snapped but all she did was smile sweetly at him.

She threw the ball into the and decided to do a normal serve. The serve was fast but Atobe easily caught it. She ran to catch it and returned it with more power. As the rally continued Midnight kept putting more power and speed into her returns but eventually Atobe ended the rally and won the point by using Rondo Towards Destruction.

"point Atobe. Love-15"

Looking to where her racket lay she smirk and picked it up and got ready to serve.

She served the ball and watched as it flew across the net. Atobe returned it and she ran to catch it.

The rally continued until Atobe hit the ball towards the handle of her racket but she noticed and let the handle slip into her hand more and moved it more, so that the ball hit the face of the racket instead, it bounced into the air and Atobe smashed it down.

As Atobe Smashed the ball Midnight decided to use a move that he had seen someone do once. Quickly rotating her body she caught the smash and returned it. It landed on the baseline of Atobe's court.

Atobe looked at the position she was in. She was facing away from him, on one knee and her arms were spread out.

"wasn't the...Higuma Otoshi?" asked Ootori.

"hmmm. I wonder where she learnt that from." muttered Jirou.

"15 all"

She served again and then after awhile Atobe tried using Rondo Towards Destruction but she easily returned it as well as his smash by using Higuma Otoshi.

Midnight won the game as well as the next 2 making the score 5-2 with her in the lead on Atobe's serve.

'I can't believe I'm losing to this girl.' Atobe thought as he got ready to serve. ' I'll use it. I have to use it or I'll lose'

He served the ball but the serve was different and when it hit the ground instead of bouncing the ball rolled rapidly down the court.

Midnight blinked and the stared at Atobe. What was that?" she asked panting slightly.

"Tannhauser...Serve." said Atobe through pants.

"I didn't think you had anything else up your sleeve." Midnight said.

Atobe didn't reply instead choosing to get into position for his next serve.

Atobe won the game but the next game was Midnights serve and she only needed to win the game to win the match,

She threw the ball into the air and hit it with as much speed and power she could.

Atobe wasn't able to return it.

"15-love"

She served again but this time Atobe caught it and returned it back to her side. She hit it to the corner. he returned it, hitting it down the middle.

She hit a drop shot and Atobe ran and caught it just in time but ended up lobbing it. Midnight jumped and smashed it down earning her the point.

"30-love"

She served again. Atobe returned it to the far corner. She ran and hit it straight then Atobe hit the ball, with as much speed and power he could muster, into the corner. She didn't get to it in time and lost the point.

"30-15"

Midnight served. Atobe returned it. She hit the ball back but it hit the handle which made the racket fly out of his hand. The ball flew into the air and she jumped up and smashed it down.

'she used my move' Atobe thought as he stared at his racket. Picking up his racket he walked to his place.

"40-15. Match point" said Oshitari once he came out of his shock.

"Lets make this point a good one, shall we Atobe-san?" said Midnight before serving the ball. She served a twist serve which Atobe returned easily. Midnight hit a drop shot making Atobe run to receive it. He lobbed it into the air and Midnight smashed in but Atobe counter it with Higuma Otoshi.

Midnight sprinted to the baseline and hit the ball across the court. Atobe ran and dove to get the ball, only just getting it with the tip of the racket. It landed on the net and everyone watch, holding their breaths, as it fell to the ground.

On Atobe's side.

"Game set Match. Won by Potter. 6 – 3" Oshitari called slowly not really believing what he was saying. He couldn't believe Atobe lost so badly to this girl.

He looked over to Atobe to see him kneeling on the ground, racket next to him, sweat dripping down his face, panting hard. He looked like he was in complete shock staring at the girl on the other side of the court who was sweating and panting as well but didn't look as tired as Atobe did.

'I-I...lost' was Atobe's only thought as he stared at the girl who just beat him.

"Atobe-sama...lost"

"No way"

"t-that g-g-girl...what is she"

Said girl was walking up at Atobe, who was still kneeling on the ground in shock. Stopping in front of him she looked at him coolly before saying "next time don't take me so lightly, just because in shorter than most people and a girl, doesn't mean I'm not good at tennis".

Looking down at him, he looked so pitiful, she sighed and kneeled in front of him bringing his attention back to her.

Smiling kindly at him she placed out her hand to shake. As he took it she said "Good game Atobe-san. I had fun."

Smiling back he said "Aa I did too." Shocking the team that he didn't use ore-sama. "but next time we play, _I_ will be the winner."

"I look forward to it." She said. Suddenly her grin turned evil " but...you still have to dye your hair green." and proceeding to take a packet of green hair dye out of nowhere.

Atobe paled 'damn I forgot about that stupid bet'

 _Yay I finished. :)_

 _Hope you liked it. I tried to put as much detail into it as I could._

 _Please Review._

 _Hope to hear from you soon. Ja ne._


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.**

 _Ohk so here is Chapter 4. I had more to it but it was taking too long to write so I split it in half._

 _I hope you enjoy._

 **Chapter 4**

Midnight was about to stand up when she was suddenly knocked over by a body tackling her to the ground. Slightly winded she looked up to see that it was Jirou who had tackled her and he was now currently sitting on top of her.

"SUGOI STORM!"he practically squealed. "when did you learn Higuma Otoshi? when did you create that serve? When did you prefect the samurai zone?" he shot off questions making the girl underneath him laugh...or she tried to but she couldn't really laugh properly with him sitting on her like he was.

"one question at a time please, Jirou." she got out. "and could you get off of me, you're heavy." she said.

"ah gomen, gomen." he said hopping off the black haired girl and sitting next to her. He looked at her, as she sat up, like a puppy waiting for a treat "soooo..."

Midnight looked at him and smiled "um, lets see. I didn't necessarily _Learn_ the move. I just saw someone do it once and I wanted to try it out. My lightning serve I created last year and I perfected the samurai zone the year before that." she answered his questions as the other regulars walked towards them.

"STORM KAKKOI! SUGOI!" shouted Jirou as he tackled her again making her laugh at his antics.

"wait! That was the first time that you preformed Higuma Otoshi?" asked Gakuto

Midnight looked up from her position on the ground and replied "hm. Yeah, it was." making the boys blink at her.

"You're awesome" Gakuto told her looking at her with stars in his eyes.

Midnight blushed slightly and ducked her head muttering "Arigatou" under her breath.

The regulars looked confused at her sudden shyness and Jirou chuckled. "Storm doesn't like getting compliments and when ever she gets one she always gets shy and blushes"

"I can't believe you beat Buchou so badly, Potter-san. You're Amazing" said Ootori.

"Ah please drop the honorifics and call me Midnight. I'm not used to being called potter-san." said Midnight.

"Then please call me Yuushi and call him Gakuto" said Oshitari pointing to the bouncing red-head.

"You can call me Choutaro" said Ootori.

"Ryou" said Shishido.

"And you may call Ore-sama Keigo" said Atobe back to his arrogant self.

Midnight smiled at all of them before turning to look at Jirou and said "by the way you're taking tomorrow off."

"Huh? Why?" Asked Jirou.

"'cause I need to go to Rikkaidai and I don't know how to get there." she said smiling secretively.

"eh why do you need to go there?" asked Jirou, confused.

"because..." Midnight started "that's where I'm going to school this year."

"NANI! but you live in England." Jirou shouted.

"Not any more. I'm moving to Japan. Surprise!" she smiled.

"b-but why go to Rikkaidai. Why not go here with me." Jirou whined.

"Well I heard that Rikkai won the nationals the last two years so I wanted to go there" Midnight said still smiling.

"Whata!? Noooo! Storm You can't go there. If you do we'll definitely lose." Whined Jirou.

"Jirou-sempai, she's a girl, she can't compete on a boys tennis team." said Ootori confused about why he was complaining that they would lose if she went to Rikkaidai.

"Actually, girls can compete on a boys tennis team, it's just that not many girls take tennis seriously so they don't compete." said Oshitari.

"Nope. I refuse. Not happening." Said Jirou as he crossed his arms and turned away from her slightly.

Seeing her friend do this she jutted out her bottom lip slightly into a pout and put on her best puppy dog eyes "Please Jirou" she said making him look at her.

He faltered in his resolve but shook his head. When he shook his head Midnight forced her eyes to become watery "Pleeeease" and with that his resolve broke and he agreed to take her the next day.

"Yay! You're the best Jirou." Midnight Squealed jumping onto him and hugging him.

Smiling he hugged her back "I hate those Puppy dog eyes of yours, I can never say no when you use them" he said making her giggle.

"Ore-sama has not said he could have the day off training." Atobe said causing Midnight to turn to him.

"well...can he have the day off?" she asked him turning her puppy dog eyes back on.

Atobe looked at the girl. Bad idea, she looked so cute it was impossible to say no so he said "Ore-sama shall be generous and allow him to have to day off tomorrow to help you find your way."

Immediately her face lit up and she jumped off the ground and hugged Atobe "Arigatou Keigo-san. And don't worry he'll still get some training done tomorrow." she said as Atobe awkwardly patted her head. Midnight let go again and sat down next to Jirou again.

Jirou smiled and then frowned before asking "If you're moving here then where are you going to stay?"

Midnight relied "I found out my family owned a _small_ house in the Kyoto and I'm moving into there." And that _small_ house was actually a mansion with about 20 bedrooms, an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, a ballroom and other things. When she found out about it she had a few tennis courts installed. She also had a piano moved in to one of the rooms because she loved to play the piano almost as much as she liked to play tennis.

Suddenly a big Black bird landed on her shoulder. The Regulars looked at the bird curiously while Midnight reached up with a hand to scratch just under it's beak and it preens at the attention. "Hello. Did you have a nice fly?" she asked the bird and the regulars look at the with a funny expression wondering why this girl was talking to a _bird_. To their surprise it squawked and nodded it's head in reply to her question.

"That's good."

She continued to talk to the bird until Ootori asked her "um..Midnight? Why are you talking to a bird?"

"Oh this is Procella. She's my bird. She's a Hawk. Beautiful isn't she." She said not taking her attention off the bird.

"You have a Hawk as a pet." said Shishido indulgently only to get an angry squawk but from said hawk.

"Procella is not a _pet_ she's a companion." Midnight laughed.

"What does Procella mean?" Asked Gakuto.

"It's Latin for Storm. A beautiful name for a beautiful Bird" Said Midnight and laughed when Procella held her head up proudly. "Fly home girl." and with that the bird flew away.

"aren't you worried?" asked Ootori and when the girl looks at him, confused, he elaborated "that she won't go back home."

She smiled unconcerned "No. Procella does what she wants but she always comes home to me."

"Ah well I better get home. I still have some unpacking to do." she said standing up and stretching her muscles and then she picked up her tennis bag, which Jirou had brought over with him. She looked around and saw the people were still gathered around the court looking at them, or well some were looking, the girl were actually glaring at her. "And I think you need to get you little kiddies back to practice, Keigo-san."

She started to walk toward the exit before turning around and saying "I'll wait a the entrance of the school for you tomorrow Jirou, and I want to see a picture of Keigo-san's green hair. Ja ne." she said doing a to finger salute and then turned and continued on toward the exit.

As she exited she noticed that the girls were still glaring at her. 'Fangirls' she thought with a snort and a shake of her head. Exiting the school she continued on walking until she got to an alley. Looking around to make sure nobody was around she slipped own the alley, pulled out a piece of ribbon, said "portus" and with that she disappeared.

How? Well you see Midnight is a Witch. She was able to use magic and the ribbon she had was a portkey which allowed a person to travel from one place to another as long as the portkey was keyed to the place.

Jirou was also able to use magic but he was called a Wizard.

She was thrown onto her butt hard. "oww" she whined and got up and dusted the dirt off her clothes.

She looked up to the house/mansion in disdain and sighed. It's not that it wasn't a good house cause it was and it was beautiful as well, it was two storied, the white walls of the outside of the house seemed to make it shine and the flowers that surrounded the house were perfectly cut and well maintained. It was just to big for one person to live in. It made her feel lonely. but it was the only place she could live and not have to buy a new, smaller, house.

She started to make her way towards the house.

 _Okay that's it for this chapter people._

 _The next chapter will be about her life and why she actually moved to Japan._

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want._


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING.**

 _YAY! I finally updated my story._

 _This Chapter is basically an overview of her life before Hogwarts, When she learnt tennis, When she met Jirou, Her time at Hogwarts right up until her last year before she left, the reason why she left and why she is going to Rikkaidai._

 **Chapter 5**

She stepped into the house and took her shoes off. She walked up the stair to her room. Walking into the room she looked at the boxes that were pushed casually up against the wall she grabbed the top box and opened the box and looked inside. It was a box of her old clothes, if you could call them that, they were more like rags.

Looking at the clothes brought up memories of the start of her life.

At the age of one she was orphaned and left on the door step of her maternal aunt's house.

For 2 years she lived in the cupboard under the stair, treated like a slave as soon as she was able to walk properly and understand what to do and bullied by her fat cousin who, at the time, looked like a small beach ball. And the at 3 and a half her saviour came in the form of her Uncle Nanjirou who was her Mum's half brother.

He couldn't take her away from them (she had asked once why he could and all she got was mutters of 'crazy old man' and 'Meddlesome old goat'.) but he had a 'talk' with her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon one day and then she had no chorus and she got Dudley's second bedroom. Even though her Aunt and Uncle stopped bothering her, Dudley still bullied her, pushing her over and punching and kicking her. Her uncle Nanji could do nothing about that.

Uncle Nanjirou started to teach her tennis and tennis became her escape from her cousin. At first she couldn't even hit the ball properly but after 1 years of training and practicing she was holding her own against kids 2 years her age.

Her uncle had gone back to America 2 months after he started teaching her but came back every holiday and even brought his son and wife with him. Ryoma was adorable and she had a habbit of tackling him to the ground when ever she saw him. Rinko-obasan, as she told Midnight to call her, was always lovely to her and brought her stuff when ever they visited.

Rinko-obasan had also started to teach her the Guitar and Piano. She had thought that being a little girl, like she was, that she should have hobbies other than tennis. Rinko-obasan had brought her a Guitar and she practiced, both Guitar and Piano everyday when she was done with Tennis for the day.

When she was five she started going to school. At first she was excited but as soon as she got there she was bullied due to Dudley's hold over the other kids, so at school she trained when ever she could, during recess, in P.E. anytime she could she was practicing and training. It was her way out, her escape, how she survived school. By now Nanjirou had shown her how to hit a twist serve and she only needed a couple of days to learn how to hit it properly. He also taught her Nitoryou.

On her sixth birthday Nanjirou and his family came over but they brought an extra person. Ryoga. As soon as she heard that he was her cousin from now on she challenged him to a tennis match drawing laughter from everyone. To her uncles surprise she was able to get him to play seriously. She lost the match but they had fun. After the match he opted to call her 'Chibi-chan' and she hated it.

They left again that month but the next time they came back Ryoga wasn't with them. She promised herself the next time they met she would beat him.

That same year a Japanese boy and his parents moved onto her street. She remembered how she met him.

 _Flashback._

 _A 6 year old Midnight was jogging along the street. Nanji-ojisan always told her that she needed to run, to keep her stamina up, for tennis._

 _Just as she was passing a tree she tripped over something and fell, her tennis bag falling to the side of her. She landed with a "oomph!" and as she landed she heard someone whine behind her "Owww"_

 _Scowling to herself she sat up and turned to see that she had tripped over an orange hair Japanese boy that looked about her age and recognised him as the boy who had moved onto the street that month._

 _"What are you doing lying in the middle of the pathway?!" she half yelled at him I Japanese._

 _He looked at her in shock that she was talking to him in Japanese "I was sleeping." was his reply._

 _She stared at him. "Tch. Baka. Don't sleep in the middle of the pathway." She got up, picking her stuff up along the way, and stared to jog off._

 _WShe didn't expect the strange boy to start following her. "What are you doing? Do you play Tennis? Why are you running?" Her fired off questions._

 _She was mildly amused with his enthusiasm so she decided to answer his questions. "I'm training, It's a tennis bag and like I said before, I'm training."_

 _"Sugoi. Are you good?" He asked._

 _"Well people say I am but I don't think so" she answered just as they reached the street tennis courts._

 _"Do you wanna play me?" he asked excitedly._

 _Midnight looked at him over her shoulder. "hmm. Okay." Walking over to a bench she placed her bag down onto it._

 _As she started taking a racket she heard the boy say "aw I didn't bring a racket." She sighed and grabbed out one of her spares and threw it to him. "you can borrow one of mine."_

 _He caught the racket and thanked her enthusiastically and they walked over to an empty court._

 _He was good. Although he had no special moves he had perfected the basics and that made him a good opponent. Somewhere around the 10 minute mark people had gathered around the court to watch the two 6 year olds play._

 _She had use the twist serve on the 7th game and he was able to return it on the 9th game._

 _They both had fun and after 30 minutes passed Midnight won 6-4. Everybody who had been watching clapped for them, amazed at the two 6 year olds skill._

 _Both of them were panting hard and sweating but they had large grins on their faces._

 _Walking to the net they shook hands. "You're amazing. What was that serve?" the boy asked._

 _Midnight blushed slightly at the compliment and shook her head in amusement. "Twist serve."_

 _"It was Awesome. Did you see how it curved towards my face. It almost got me too." he continued. "What's your name? I didn't get it before."_

 _"Potter Midnight, Yoroshiku."_

 _"Well I'm_ _Akutagawa Jirou. We're going to be best friends" He said with an eager smile._

 _End of Flashback._

And they were. They always played and trained with each other. She sometimes slept over at his house and his parents were always kind to her.

At the age of 7 both of them were competing in tournaments for their age group but it was too easy for her and it was Midnight and Jirou in the finals facing each other (she was allowed to compete in the boys division cause she was too good for the girls.) and Midnight won. Midnight asked the officials if she could participate in the High school Division the next year and they agreed. She won the next tournament with the help of some of the moves she created. Her Tornado serve always stumped people as they didn't know which way the ball would bounce and her lightning smash was too fast for anyone to see and normally ended up denting the ground anyone who could actually catch it, ended up with their racket on the ground.

After the first year facing the high schoolers she was given the name the Storm of London because they over heard Jirou calling her Storm.

On her 9th birthday Nanjirou-ojisan told her some surprising news. She was a Witch.

He told her about the Wizarding world, about Hogwarts and when she would go there, about how he was called a squib (his father was a wizard), he told her what really happened to her parent ("Aunt petunia told me they died in a car crash.") and about the Wizarding war and he told he the real reason he couldn't take her from her Aunt Petunias. Apparently some meddlesome old goat said if he tried he would take his memories of her and of her mother away from him. He told her his name was Albus Dumbledore and that she should stay away from him when she went to school.

She was shocked to find out she was a witch but she was even more shock to find out her best friend was a Wizard. Now, when ever they weren't playing tennis, they were studying all they could on magic. Well when ever Jirou wasn't sleeping, that is.

Sadly that year at the start of December Jirou told her that they were leaving and moving back to Japan the day after new years. "NO! YOU CAN"T LEAVE" she had screamed at him tears falling down her face. "You're my only friend" she had sobbed. All he could say was "I'm sorry" tears falling down his face as well. "but well come and visit. I promise." His parent had brought them both cell Phones for Christmas so that they could keep in touch with each other.

On New years day she challenged him to a match. She played with her full strength and on that day she unlocked the first door of _Muga no Kyōchi._ It was an amazing Match and everybody was in awe as the watched it.

She won the game 6-1.

When he left the next day they had both cried and hugged each other goodbye.

As the next two years passed she continued to train and improve. Her Uncle had started to teach her the Samurai Zone on her 10th birthday but no matter what she tried she couldn't get it right. She didn't believe in giving up though. She had kept practicing until she got it right.

She also Mastered the guitar and piano at the age of 10 so she didn't have to continue with the lessons but she still practiced everyday.

Nobody bothered her at school because of an incident that had happened when someone had tried to bully her after Jirou left.

 _Flashback._

 _It was recess and she was hitting a tennis ball against a wall. She was bored without Jirou there with her._

 _"Hey Freak" she sighed and caught the ball with her left hand before turning around. It was Piers. "Now that, that Japanese kid is gone you're a loner again, why don't you come and play with me?" he leered._

 _People had stopped making any noise when they had seen Piers walk up to her and they snickered when they heard him say that._

 _She twitched slightly and then smirked when an idea formed in her head. He was standing about 7 meters away from her and she knew she was going to get in trouble for what she was about to do. She shifted slightly "Okay Piers, Lets play" and then she threw the ball into the air and hit it as hard as she could. Right towards Piers._

 _The ball hit him in the head, as he had frozen when he saw the ball heading towards him, and knocked him unconscious. She could see where the ball had hit him, as the area had turned red._

 _She picked up the Tennis ball, then gazed around at the other student who were looking at her with varied expression. Mainly Surprise and Fear. Especially Fear as they looked at the ball in her hand as if they feared she would hit it at them next. "Don't bother me" Her voice clear and loud and she saw many students nod their heads before she turned back to the wall and resumed hitting the ball against it._

 _The unconscious boy was left lying there until someone decided to pick him up and take him to the infirmary._

 _End of Flashback._

She had gotten into serious trouble for that but at the time she didn't cared.

On her 11th birthday, when she walked down stairs and looked at her relatives for some reason they all had blue swirling around them. She blinked and when Nanji-ojisan came over that day she could see a green sort of colour around him. So she asked him about it. He looked shocked when she asked and told her that she had something called mage sight, where she could see peoples auras and what they are. He also said it was incredibly rare.

He said Blue means they're non-magical, Green means Squib, White meant the wizard or witch was untainted and normally seen on children and was rarely seen on adults because normally as people grow older they become more tainted, Black meant that the Witch or Wizard was Completely evil, and then there was In-between. He said that the bigger the aura the more powerful the Wizard/ Witch

Jirou and his parents, as well as Nanji-ojisan, Rinko-obasan and Ryo-Chan, as she always called him, came to celebrate her birthday. When she saw Jirou and his parents she saw that his aura was completely white while his parent were white with grey patches.

She also got her Hogwarts letter, so they went to London to celebrate her birthday, going to the tennis courts (cause she loved tennis, how could she not go) she got to play Nanji-ojisan seriously. She opened the second door of _Muga no Kyōchi_ that day but she still lost 6-2 as he had opened that door years ago and still beat her easily. They went to have lunch, went shopping and brought her an entire wardrobe and then they went to get her school things.

She got a pet. It was a black Hawk and she named her Procella. She could used her to send letters to everybody while she was to Hogwarts as cell phones didn't work at Hogwarts

When she got back to the Dursley's house she found the door was broken off the hinges. She then found out that some Giant came to look for her while she was out and decided that to make the best impression was to break the door down. It left an impression alright.

While she waited for the day she would go to Hogwarts she practiced turning on and off her Mage sight so she didn't have to continuously see peoples auras and by the time she was able to turn it on and off at will it was time to leave.

Nanji-ojisan had taken her to the train and pushed her cart along as she carried her Tennis bag and Guitar, because she would never _EVER_ leave her precious ennis gear and Guitar with the _Dursley's._ They'd probably destroy it while she was gone. She saw a red-headed family with 4 boys and a girl along with the mother there, she could tell they were magical by the way the mother was practically screaming about muggles. Turning on her mage sight and looking at the family she could see their auras and she saw that the younger 2 of the kids already had taint in their aura's while the mother's aura was completely grey.

On the train to Hogwarts the boy with the red hair and taint in his aura sat in the same car as her claiming that ' _the rest of the train was full_ '. Honestly, she didn't believe it but she allowed him to sit with her. His name was Ronald Weasley.

She thought he was kind of annoying especially when he found out her name and he asked to see her scare. She just stared at him like he was an Idiot.

She found out he had 5 older brothers and a little sister. When she heard that 2 of them were pranksters she perked up. She herself was a prankster and she would always prank people. She was sure they would get along nicely.

Near the end of the train ride a girl with bushy hair and buck teeth came into their compartment. Midnight thought she was a bit obnoxious and pretentious and she annoyed Midnight. Eventually she left but not without telling them that they should get changed because they would be arriving soon.

At the entrance hall she met a boy with bleach blonde hair. She thought he was obnoxious as well and he reminded her way to much of Dudley. She _soo_ wanted to serve a ball at his head, and she would of too, if only she hadn't had to leave all her stuff on the train. She told him she could tell who the right sort was on her own and with that she got a school rival.

During the sorting the hat, _yes a Hat,_ told her that she would fit well in Gryffindor with her need to protect others and Slytherin with her ambition to win. It also said she wouldn't fit into Ravenclaw because she doesn't seek out knowledge on her own and she wouldn't git into Hufflepuff because she doesn't trust people easily.

She didn't want to go to Slytherin as that was where the blonde haired boy went, so the hat put her in Gryffindor.

She sat down next to a pair of twins and started to use he Mage sight. She looked at Dumbledore and notices that his aura was a dark grey colour. She snorted as she remembered Ron going on about how he was the 'Leader of the light'. "Leader of the light my ass" she had muttered quietly under her breath but not quietly enough as she found two sets of almost identical blue eye, there was a little spot of brown in one pair, looking at her.

"Self proclaimed" one had said. "Leader of the light" the other had finished both wearing identical smirks. "I'm Fred" the first said, he's the one with the brown in his eyes. "and I'm George" the other said "Nice to meet you Miss Potter." they had finished together. Somehow she could tell they were lying about their names and pointed it out which made them stare at her mouths hanging open. She didn't understand what the big deal was but she found out later on that nobody was able to tell them apart, not even their own mother, which Midnight thought was a bit sad, and she, who had only just met them, could tell they were lying about their names.

Apparently she impressed them and she and the twins soon became close friends, to the dismay of the teachers. She had also become somewhat friends with Ron but she was not as close with him as she was with the twins. She also didn't trust him because of the slight taint in his aura.

Classes was alright, the theory was easy as she and Jirou studied it when they were 9. In transfiguration, when they had to turn a match into a needle she had gotten it first and got 20 points for being the first one to change it. This for some reason pulled a glare from the bushy haired girl, whose name she found out was Hermione.

Defence Against the Dark Arts, or DADA, was a useless class as all the teacher did was stutter, She could tell it was fake, and no body could understand, She decided to just to self study. History was also useless as the teacher was so boring everybody fell asleep. She also used this class as a self study.

Charms at the start was only Theory and was pretty easy. The professor, Professor Flitwick, was entertaining.

Potions was different. On the first class he started asking her questions that should have been above what she had read, but likely she had already read the books and was ahead on the theory, so she got the answers right. He still took 5 point off them for reason she didn't know.

Later on they had to make a potion and she paired herself with Neville as he seemed to be scared so she wanted to help her. It seemed she made the right decision pairing herself with Neville as she caught his hand just at he was about to throw in an ingredient before it was needed. If he had placed it in the potion would have exploded and covered both of them and it would have been painful for both of them.

Although she ended up with a detention for that and she was so frustrated she almost threw the potion at him but was stopped by Neville who saw what she was about to do.

When she got to the detention she found it wasn't actually a detention he just wanted to warn he about Dumbledore and how he wanted to control over her. She only smiled at him and told him "I know my Uncle told me already and warned me to stay away from him." He seemed to know what uncle she was talking about and just nodded. He also explain the reason why he acted horrible to her in class. It was because he knew the dark lord wasn't really gone and his house if full with children of death eaters.

If he acted nice to a Gryffindor he may be called out for spying on the dark Lord. Over time they became closer and any detention he gave her they would just talk or sit in silence. She had told him about her love for tennis and told him all about her moves and the tournaments she's participated in. Eventually she got him to let her call him Uncle Sev but only in private.

Eventually, about a month after they had settled in, she asked her head of house, Professor McGonagall, if the was any where she could practice tennis outside. The professor said she could transfigure a spot for her to hit against a wall and Midnight easily agree. She also practiced the Guitar when she was by herself or with the twins as they had come to be her best friends at Hogwarts.

So everyday whenever she was free she would grab a tennis racket and a few tennis balls and go to the spot that Professor McGonagall had transfigured for her and hit the balls against the wall. Sometimes others would come out to watch her but she wouldn't notice them as she was lost in her own little world.

Fred and George, Gred and Forge as she had taken to calling them, continuously tried to prank her but she would always be able to avoid their pranks. They even tried to prank her while she was practicing once, by throwing water balloons at her, but she somehow knew when they were going to prank her and then she would just smile at them with a smile that said she was going to get them back even though she avoided their pranks.

She once turned their hair blue and turn their skin pink. They walked around school like that for a week.

After a while it was Halloween and she had felt like crap on that day, she always did on Halloween, after all it was the day her parents died for her, but this year was worse because she didn't have Jirou or Nanji-ojisan or Ryo-Chan to make her feel better. She glared at everyone and actually growled at someone that day when they asked if she was alright making the run away and making other avoid her. It seemed that only Uncle Sev and the Twins understood why she was in a mood.

She really wasn't in the mood for people that day so when Draco Malfoy made a comment about her parents dying that day, she snapped, spun around and punched him in the nose causing it to bleed. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall had been there when it happened and took 50 points off of her and gave her a weeks worth of detention.

Midnight just growled and stormed off to her next class, Charms. They were practicing Levitation charms today and she was able to get it in one go earning her 15 points. She turned out the rest of the class ad vaguely remembered Hermione chiding Ron for not saying the words properly. As she and Ron exited the class room he started to make fun of Hermione and laughing at the fact the she had no friends. His laughs were cut off but said girl pushing past them and running away.

Midnight had glared at Ron darkly before storming away. She HATED bullies with a passion since she was bullied at school.

That night she had saved Hermione from a Troll by levitating its club into the air and dropping it on its head. Ron just stood on the side shaking in fear. The professors found them seconds later and gave her 10 points for bravery and took 2 points away from Ron for bullying a house mate when Midnight had told them why Hermione was in the bathroom anyway.

Hermione became a great friend to Midnight after that.

Somehow Hermione and Ron got it into their heads that Uncle Sev was going to steal whatever was on the 3 floor, they accidently stumbled onto the corridor on night and found a three headed dog there.

She still practiced against the wall but she wanted to practice with someone, so when she heard that Seamus could play she asked him to be her training partner and he agreed. She wanted to perfect the samurai zone but at Christmas he had gone home and she stayed at Hogwarts because none of her friends, Jirou, or family, Nanji-ojisan, Rinko-obasan or Ryo-chan, were going to be in Britain that year so she was staying at Hogwarts.

At Christmas she got an invisibility cloak with a note saying it belonged to her father and it had no name on it but she knew it was from Dumbledore. She put it into her trunk for safe keeping and decided against telling Ron and Hermione about it. She did tell the twins though, and I just made pranking people so much easier.

As the year continued Hermione had figured out what was on the third floor corridor. It was the philosophers stone created by Nicholas Flamel. Hermione and Ron thought that it was Snape after it and Midnight didn't bother to correct them.

In the firs week of June, that was when Ron and Hermione figured that it was when 'Snape' was going to steal the stone as Dumbledore was away that day. So, that night, the two dragged Midnight to the third floor corridor and went through trials easy enough for a first year to figure out. She had thought with all their magic that Wizards and Witches would be smarter than that.

When she had gotten to the last room, Hermione had gone back with Ron since he was injured, she raised her eyebrow when she saw the DADA teacher standing there. When he took off his turban all she could think was 'ew' as she looked at the thing on the back of his head, which turn out to be Voldemort. Somehow the stone ended up in her pocket and then Quirrell, along with Voldemort ended up in ashes because she had touched him.

Gryffindor won the house cup because Dumbledore gave them extra points for their adventure they went on. But she could care less about the stupid house cup, she just wanted to go home.

 _Next chapter is a continuation of this. :) Second, Third and Fourth year as well as leaving England._

 _Also, from Tuesday to Thursday I may not be able to update at all as I will be loaded up with work that I need to finish so I will try to update as much as I can until then. I will try as hard as I can._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5 Continued**

During the holidays she got a visit from a house elf named Dobby. For some reason he didn't want her to go back to Hogwarts that year and dumped her Aunts cake on their guests. They tried to lock her in her room but she threatened to call Nanjirou and they let her out.

She practiced her Mage sight more as well and the more she practiced it the stronger it became. She was now able to sense magic, be it a ward, a Wizard/ Witch or a magical creature. She wasn't able to get what exactly it was but she could feel it.

After a couple weeks Fred and George picked her up one night in their parents flying car and took her to their place where she stayed for the rest of the summer.

When they went to get their school supplies she somehow ended up flooing to Knockturn alley instead of Diagon Alley but was luckily found by Hagrid. When she got to the book shop she realised there were going to have another crap year in DADA as the teacher looked like he would marry himself if he could. When he tried to pull her onto the stage, she elbowed him in the stomach, hard, making him double over in pain.

She just smirked and walked away from him with the twins, who were laughing their heads off at what just happened.

That year started off with being trapped outside of platform 9 & 3/4, Ron taking off in the flying car while she waited for his parents, who turned up about 3 minutes after and then took her to Hogwarts after she told them what had happened. Ron had ended up crashing the car into the whomping willow but only got a warning.

She found out that she had a fan boy by the name of Collin Creevey. He took pictures of her, watched her play tennis, took pictures of her playing tennis and loved to follow her around like a puppy. He was too cute to turn away so she let him do what he wanted.

The rest of the year consisted of classes, ignoring, dodging and hiding from Lockhart, pranking with Gred and Forge and more Tennis and Guitar practice. Uncle Sev also started teaching her Occlumency so that she could protect her mind from being reading her mind. That is until Halloween (of course).

She didn't go to the Great hall because she hadn't wanted to celebrate when she felt so down. People had learnt to stay away from her during Halloween, especially Malfoy, and had kept their distance, except for Gred and Forge, who she allowed to stay near her.

She had heard a voice and followed it and then found Filches cat, Petrified, hanging from the wall with writing on the wall written in blood. 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware'. And that also happened to be the time that everyone showed up on the hall. Immediately fingers where pointe at her and when she was asked why she wasn't in the Great hall celebrating she snapped at them "Why the Bloody Hell would I want to celebrate the day my parents Died for me" and then stalked away leaving everybody in shock.

The accusations got worse when everybody found out she was parseltounge. Only the twins, Uncle Sev, Neville and an airhead named Luna Lovegood believed she didn't do it. Ron and Hermione tried to but she could she the uneasiness in their eyes when they looked at her.

The year continued and more people got petrified. Collin Creevey was first, then Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick, and then a girl named Penelope Clearwater and Hermione.

Later in the year when her and Ron found out that it was a basilisk that was petrifying the students, they had found out that Ginny, Ron's little sister, had been taken down to the Chamber of Secrets. The 2 of them had gone down dragging Lockhart down to the Chamber, they found the Chamber in the girls bathroom with moaning Myrtle. Lockhart had tried to Obliviate both her and Ron but it back fired due to Ron's broken wand and she ended trapped and had to go o by herself.

It turned out that it was a diary that held a memory of a teenage Voldemort that was making the giant snake petrify the students. He commanded the snake to kill her but luckily its eyes had been scratched out by Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, who also gave her the sorting hat. She ended up killing it, with the Gryffindor sword that came out of the sorting hat, but not without getting one of its teeth in her arm also meaning its poison had entered her system. She had been dying until Fawkes saved her by crying on her wound and thus healing her.

She stabbed the diary, with the Basilisk tooth that had been imbedded in her arm, and destroyed it, saving Ginny's life.

When she and Ron returned with Ginny, and Lockhart both of them were commended by Dumbledore. She then proceeded to accuse Lord Malfoy of giving Ginny the diary, free Dobby and almost get herself killed, again, in the span of 1 minute. If it wasn't for Dobby she would be dead.

The holidays had been a bore. She practiced and trained. She went down to the Street courts and even though she was way better than them she still had fun. She always had fun when playing tennis, no matter if the opponent was good or bad, or if she won or lost, she always loved to play no matter what. She also Mastered the Samurai Zone during these holidays

She stayed at the Dursley's house until she heard that Marge was going to be coming then she left for the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't want to stay there while she was around, she just knew Marge would insult her parent and she didn't know what she would do if Marge did that.

She stayed in the Leaky Cauldron for the last three weeks of the holidays. While there she found out about Sirius Black, about how he was a death eater and how he escaped Azkaban, apparently after her for killing his master.

For her subjects she chose to do Ancient Rune and Arithmancy because they sounded interesting and she also didn't like the sound of any of the other subjects she could have chosen.

On the way to Hogwarts, a Dementor boards the train, causing her to Faint, but she was helped by the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. She, Ron, and Hermione learnt that the Dementors were going to be patrolling the school in an attempt to protect her from Black.

Due to the affects the Dementor have on her, she started to learn the Patronus Charm from Professor Lupin, to protect herself from them.

On an illegal visit to the village of Hogsmeade she overheard some of her teachers talking about Black, saying that Black was a friend of Midnight's parents, but he betrayed them and gave Voldemort access to their house, and that he also killed thirteen Muggles and his former friend Peter Pettigrew.

Ron and Hermione's friendship later suffered when Ron believed that Hermione's cat, Crookshank, ate his rat, Scabbers.

She, Ron and Hermione join the effort to save Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak, from being executed for attacking Malfoy, after Malfoy provoked him. Their efforts were unsuccessful, but Scabbers reappeared shortly after they heard Buckbeak being executed.

Ron chased Scabbers, only to be attacked by a big black dog. The dog dragged Ron through a tunnel under the Whomping Willow into the Shrieking Shack. Midnight and Hermione follow, and there is a brief standoff when they find Ron and Sirius, who has transformed from the dog.

Lupin enters, and they explain the situation to Midnight and his friends: Lupin is a werewolf, which led to his friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew becoming animagi. Lupin explains that Scabbers is Pettigrew in his animal form; he has been hiding from Black, whom he had framed for the murders of Midnight's parents and the thirteen Muggles.

Lupin and Black transformed Pettigrew back into human form and prepare to kill him, but she stopped them before they could, as she felt her father wouldn't have wanted it.

As they move back toward Hogwarts, Lupin turned into a werewolf and became violent, having missed a dose of a potion he had been taking that would allow him to keep his human mind when in animal form. Pettigrew escaped again, but Black prevented Lupin, in his werewolf form, from attacking the others. Some Dementors approach, and the three lose consciousness.

When they wake up in the hospital, She, Ron, and Hermione are told that Black has been sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss, which removes the soul of the recipient. Dumbledore advised Hermione and Midnight to use Hermione's Time-turner, a device she had been using to double-up on classes, which permits them to go back in time and save Buckbeak, who carried Black away to safety.

Her summer was a routine of Tennis, Guitar, Piano, Sending letters, texting Jirou, talking to her family, eating and sleeping. She created new techniques and even started writing songs.

She was invited over to the Weasley's house and invited to go to the Quidditch world cup and she agreed immediately wanting to get away from the Dursley's as soon as possible. It couldn't just be a simple Quidditch match though and there just _had_ to be a death eater attack. She knew she wasn't going to get a normal year after that.

And she was right. The Triwizard tournament. Beauxbaton and Durmstrang came to their school for the tournament. A student would be picked from each school to represent said school but you had to be 17 to enter the tournament. She had known though that, somehow, her name would end up entered and she would, in the end, be chosen as well. She was right, again. After Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbaton, and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts were chosen the goblet spat out another name. Her name.

She walked calmly up, even though inside she had been raging inside. She knew it was another test Dumbledore had set for her, she knew it, she could feel it, she could see it in those twinkling eyes of his.

She had to participate, willingly or not, otherwise she would lose her magic. Of course Ron lost it, he was jealous, when he thought that she really did put her name in he cup.

Dragons. Their first task had been fucking Dragons. They had to steal a golden egg from a nesting mother. She could have swore they had been trying to kill them. Surprisingly she got out without a scratch and even won the first round.

Ron had admitted he was wrong and that he realised that she hadn't put her name in the cup. She had partially forgiven him, because she still had to get back at him for him abandoning her when she had needed him, but the little trust she had in him had completely vanished.

The it was the Yule ball. Surprisingly she was asked to it by Neville, he did say he just wanted to got as friends though, and she said yes. She had dressed in an Emerald green dress that went down to her knees, but parted on one side showing one of her legs. She had her shoulder length done by Lavander and Pavarti, since they knew more about it then her. Half of it had been done up in a messy bun and the rest had been down and curled. The Mascara and eyeliner she wore made her eyes stand out.

They spent most of the night dancing and had fun the whole night.

For the second task they had an hour to save something she would sorely miss. She thought it was her Tennis racket. She was wrong. It was Ron. She thought she would miss her tennis racket more.

She was the first one there so she had waited. Cedric came first and took Cho, then Krum came and took Hermione but there were no signs of Fleur, so she took both Ron and Fleur's little sister. She came second, even though she came third, because she saved 2 people. She and Cedric were now tied for first.

The Third task is the one that haunts her dreams every night since it happened.

It started off easy enough, they had to go through a maze and the first person to grab the cup wins. It didn't exactly go like that. Both her and Cedric had gotten to the cup at the same time and they decided to grab it together. It was a portkey and it took the to a graveyard. The same graveyard that had her waking up sweating. She had tried to tell the older boy that they had to go, to grab the cup, but he didn't listen and in two word 'Avada Kedavra' he dropped, eyes stared straight forward lifelessly.

She had frozen in horror, she didn't notice herself being led to the grave stone or that she had been tied to it, all she could see was Cedric's lifeless eyes.

It was Pettigrew that brought her back as he started a ritual, and that ritual brought Voldemort back. They had duelled after he called his death eaters. She saw her parents and Cedric when their two spells hit each other and when she had the chance she ran to Cedric's body and summoned the cup and vanishing.

She could hear the cheers in the background turn into screams of horror but all she did was hold onto the boys t-shirt and cry. "He's Back!" she screamed "Voldemort is back" And she shook, as she cried, in both fear and grief as well as the aftermath of being Crucio'd.

She was pulled off by Moody, who was that years DADA Professor, and led to a different room where she discovered he was actually Barty Crouch Jnr and he was the one that put her name in the goblet. He was led off to Azkaban once again and then she had fainted.

When she was let out she knew no body believed her when she said he was back, she could see it in their eyes as they stared at her in hostility, she could feel it in the air, and she could hear the way they would whisper about her. She knew the Twins, Uncle Sev, Neville and Luna believed her and that was enough for her.

She had been sent back to the Dursley's but a week into the holidays she got a letter from Gringotts say that she was needed immediately. So she went in that day.

 _Flashback._

 _Midnight walked into Gringotts with the hood of her Jersey up covering her face. Walking up to a teller she waited until the Goblin looked at her. When he finally did look she handed him the letter she had gotten silently and he read it._

 _Nodding his head the goblin got out of his seat and started walking away with a quick "follow me" as he did so. She pulled her hood down when she was out of the sight of other people._

 _Midnight followed the Goblin before they stopped in front of a set of big Golden doors. The Goblin knocked and then went in when a "come in" was heard from the other side of the door. The spoke in Gobbledegook before she was allowed in._

 _"Ah Miss. Potter. Thank you for coming in on such short notice. I'm Ragnuk the head of Gringotts." The goblin behind the desk said making her eyes widen. THE HEAD OF GRINGOTTS!_

 _"Um. Nice to meet you and It was fine sir." She said to him. "I'm not in trouble am I. I don't think I've done anything wrong."_

 _"No, no you've done nothing wrong. But before we continue I need to make sure you are who you say you are." He pulled out a piece of parchment and a knife. "This is an inheritance test. It will come up with Parent, godparents, Lordships, powers you hold and any blocks on you. All you need to do is cut yourself and drop 3 drops of blood onto the parchment."_

 _Midnight nodded slowly and picked up the knife. She cut her palm, dropped three drops of blood onto the paper and then the cut healed by itself._

INGERITANCE TEST

Name:Midnight Amethyst Potter

Parents:(Paternal) James Potter (Maternal) Lily Potter ne Evans

Godparents Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Nanjirou Echizen, Augusta Longbottom

HOUSES

Head of the House of Potter

Head of the House of Gryffindor

Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black

Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell

POWERS

Mage Sight

Metamorphmagus

Elemental Powers- Weather Control

Telepathy

BLOCKS

Mage Sight-100% Unblocked

Metamorphmagus- 95% Blocked by Albu Dumbledore

Elemental Powers- 100% Blocked by Albu Dumbledore

Telepathy- 100% Blocked by Albu Dumbledore

Magical Power- 75% Blocked by Tom Marvolo Riddle's Horcrux

 _Midnights mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe it. Dumbledore wanted control over her so much he blocked some of her power. She Could feel anger build up inside her before remembering where she was. She pushed the anger down, it wouldn't do to blow up in the Head of Gringotts office. She was curious though. What was a Horcrux. Had Voldemort done something to her?_

 _"whats a Horcrux?" She asked._

 _Ragnuk sneered in disgust. " A horcrux is a piece of someones soul that they spilt. They would've had to kill someone innocent to make one" She felt sick. She had been carrying a piece of Voldemorts soul. " we can remove it as well as the blocks before we get to business."_

 _She nodded her head with a "Please" and was then led away to another room for a ritual to remove the Horcrux and blocks._

 _The process was tiring and painful but afterward she felt more powerful, magically wise, than she did before._

 _She was taken back to the first room and once she was sitting Ragnuk spoke "Now that that is done we can get to business. Asked you to come here because it has come to my attention that several people may have unauthorised access to your vault and may be stealing from you." He handed her a couple pieces of parchment. "These are the bank statements, from the last four years, of everything that has been withdrawn over that time."_

 _She looked at the parchment._

Albus Dumbledore- 10,000 Galleons

Molly Weasley -5,000 Galleons

Ronald Weasley -1,000 Galleons

Hermione Granger -1,000 Galleons

Ginerva Weasley -1,000 Galleons

 _She couldn't believe it. They had been stealing from her. Every year had been the same. They only wanted the fame and fortune that came with being friends with her. She felt betrayed, sad, but most of all she felt angry._

 _Her hair turned an angry red and her eyes glowed like the killing curse. Electricity started to crackle at the tips of her fingers_

 _Outside the wind started to pick up, the skies darkened and rain started to pour from the sky. Lightning suddenly struck the ground and people ran to get into cover from the sudden storm._

 _Back with Midnight._

 _"Miss. Potter I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. You have just had you powers unblocked and they will react to strong emotions." This brought her back from her angry thought and she realised he was right. She could hear the wind blowing hard outside, she could hear the rain pouring and the thunder and lightning. She also noticed, out of the corner of her eye that her hair was red. She took several deep breaths to calm her down and watched as her hair changed back to black._

 _The storm outside had also calmed down until it was completely gone._

 _She nodded once she was completely calm "Sorry. Are you able to get all the money they stole off me back?" she asked._

 _"I am able to do that. And would you like to take interest with that, Miss. Potter?" He smiled sadistically and she couldn't help the same sadistic grin that came onto her face._

 _"Oh yes, take all of it back with interest." Her grin was still firmly planted on her face. "you wouldn't happen to know of any houses I own in Japan, Do you?" She asked him._

 _He looked into a file and pulled out one piece along with a portkey. "This is the only house the you own that is in Japan" She nodded and looked at the picture. It looked a little big but since it was the only house she nodded and took the portkey._

 _"was that all for today, sir?" she asked. When she got a 'yes' she thanked him, told him to have a nice day and was led back to the main part of gringotts. She pulled her hood back up and walked out._

 _'I'm not going back' She decided. 'I'm not going back where those traitors are. I'm going to Japan'. and that was her final thought before she walked out of Gringotts._

 _End of Flashback._

When she got back she immediately started looking at schools she could go to. She knew Jirou went to Hyotei so it was in one of her top 5 along with Seigaku, St Rudolph, Shitenhoji and Rikkaidai. She crossed out St Rudolph though because she found out the Tennis manager was really weird (not in a good way) and Super creepy so she decided she didn't want to go to a school with a creepy guy like him.

She crossed out Seigaku because, while she thought it would be fun to go there, as she had researched the Tennis regulars, she also found out about a guy named Inui that made drink that made people pass out just from one taste.

So then she only had Hyotei, Shitenhoji and Rikkaidai.

She had known Jirou went to Hyotei and she had seriously considered going there but Shitenhoji was the closest school to where she was moving. But when she heard that Rikkaidai was a school where winning was everything she decided to go there. She wanted to change that moto. Winning wasn't everything and she would would be the one to teach them that.

She sent her application to the principle, as well as a letter asking to join the boys team and videos of her playing against the High schoolers from when she was 8-11, with Procella as she knew it would get there faster.

She got her acceptance letter a while later along with a letter saying she could join the boys team but would most likely have to prove that she could actually play as good as the boys on the team before she would be accepted by the team.

As soon as she got the acceptance letter, she called Nanji-ojisan and told him that she was moving to Japan and she was going to Rikkaidai. He only laughed and then complained that she should have gone to Seigaku instead since it was his old school but then she told him why she chosen it he laughed again.

She sent letters to the twins, Neville, Luna, who had become good friends with her in her second year, Uncle Sev, Sirius and Remus telling them she was leaving and why. Sirius had sent her a mirror and a letter telling her that she was able to use it to communicate with him the twins and Neville, who all had mirrors of their own, all she had to do was say their names and she would be able to talk to them through the mirror.

Severus just sent her a letter say that he respected her decision and to be safe.

Luna sent her a letter say that she hoped Midnight had fun in Japan. It was weird because she hadn't told any of them where she was going but it was Luna so it wasn't surprising. And Neville told her that he would miss her when she was gone.

She didn't tell Jirou anything as she wanted to surprise him and telling him that her friends betrayed her wasn't something she wanted to talk about over the phone. So she only told him about her newly discovered power to control the weather.

Throughout all of this she practiced her new powers so that when she went to the school her powers wouldn't act up when she felt a strong emotion. Her occlumency shields help keep her emotions in check and after a while she was able to control her new abilities.

She also had to send a letter to the Japanese Ministry asking if they would allow her into Japan and continue her studies, both her non-magical and magical, which she would do on her own. She had found out that all ages could do magic as long as the non- magicals didn't find out about magic which was why so many people were home school. Her request was accepted and soon she was packing her stuff to go to Japan

And with that she had found herself in Japan.

 _Tap. Tap._

A tapping on her window brought her out of her memories and she looked at her window to see Procella sitting outside the window. Midnight opened the window and Procella flew over to the perch that sat on the desk next to her bed.

She walked back to the box, looked at it and sighed before closing it and promising herself that she would burn the stupid box. She didn't even know why she brought it with her.

Midnight had dinner and then decided to go to bed. She took her hoodie off and then looked at her arm. It was bandaged because during the ritual, to bring Voldemort back, Pettigrew had cut her with a knife covered in dark magic. It would have to heal naturally as the potions wouldn't affect the wound at all, so she had to bandage it. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and went to bed, her dreams filled with bright green lights, vacant dead eyes and a newly resurrected Voldemort.

 _Alright fabulous people, I have finally finished Chapter 5._

 _I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it wasn't boring at all._

 _Please help me improve my story and review. Thanks._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello , hello, hello, hello. My next update is finally here. YAY!_

 _In this chapter Jirou finds out about why she moved, and we see Rikkaidai._

 _Enjoy._

 **Chapter 6.**

Midnight woke up at 5am the next morning due to her nightmares and wasn't able to get back to sleep. She decided to get up and got for a run. She ran for an hour before she went home, had a shower, got changed and ate breakfast. She also changed her bandages that morning and packed her tennis bag with a change of clothes a bottle of water her running shoes and three tennis rackets.

She wore some grey jeans, a red tank top and a hoodie with a green dragon going diagonally across it. She also wore 4kg wrist and ankle weights

By the time she was finished it was 8:30 am. She decided to leave and explore the place she would be living in for a while so she grabbed her tennis bag, as well as her Guitar and left the house, locking the door an her way out.

It was a nice neighbourhood. There weren't many people around because they had either gone to school or work. There were some kind looking women, that looked about 30-40, outside while she walked around that gave her kind smiles.

She even found some street tennis courts there but only a couple of teenagers were there but they didn't look like the tennis playing type, or even particularly nice so she left.

She found a couple of shops and a nice looking café. When she checked the time it was already 11:30 so she decided to go in. She ordered a Strawberry frappe, Strawberry shortcake, Chocolate mud cake, and about 15 biscuits. The waitress looked at her weirdly, probably wondering how such a small girl was going to eat all the food before walking away to get her order. She came back 15minutes later with everything that she ordered.

She ate everything in 12 minutes. Okay so she may have a bit of a sweet tooth but life was short so who cared.

When she was finished she pick up her stuff, paid for everything, along with a generous tip, and then left, leaving the waitress who took her order gapping behind her. Sweet foods always put her in a good mood so as she walked down the street she hummed happily to herself. She walked to the train station and then took the first train to Tokyo. She then walked to a park, that was near Hyotei, and sat down on a bench. She pulled out her Guitar and her song book and turned it to the song she had recently been working on. She had just finished it the day before she came to Japan and hadn't heard all of it together yet.

She closed her eyes and sang while strumming her Guitar.

 _Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?_  
 _When you're pushing me down, does it make you feel tall?_  
 _Pointing out my flaws cause you wanna erase them all_  
 _Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?_

 _Betcha didn't think I knew what I was made of_  
 _Thought I would lay down_  
 _I wouldn't stand up_  
 _Well listen up cause you got it all wrong_  
 _This is your song, this is your song_

 _I'm not a paper doll_  
 _Can't make me what you want_  
 _You just build me up and tear me down_  
 _Enough's enough_  
 _Go, leave me alone_  
 _Cut me down but I won't fall_  
 _I'm not a paper doll_

 _Did somebody make you feel invisible?_  
 _Is it true hurt people hurt people?_  
 _The way you hate and break_  
 _It don't make no sense at all_  
 _But you're not gonna make me feel invisible_

 _Betcha didn't think I knew what I was made of_  
 _Thought I would lay down_  
 _I wouldn't stand up_  
 _Well listen up cause you got it all wrong_  
 _This is your song, this is your song_

 _I'm not a paper doll_  
 _Can't make me what you want_  
 _You just build me up and tear me down_  
 _Enough's enough_  
 _Go, leave me alone_  
 _Cut me down but I won't fall_  
 _I'm not a paper doll_  
 _I'm not a paper doll_  
 _Can't make me what you want_  
 _You just build me up and tear me down_  
 _Enough's enough_  
 _Go, leave me alone_  
 _Cut me down but I won't fall_

 _Oh, you'd love if you crumble me up_  
 _In the palm of your hands_  
 _Well, I bet that sucks_  
 _Cause now you know you can't_

 _Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?_  
 _When you're pushing me down, does it make you feel tall?_

 _I'm not a paper doll_  
 _Can't make me what you want_  
 _You just build me up and tear me down_  
 _Enough's enough_  
 _Go, leave me alone_  
 _Cut me down but I won't fall_  
 _I'm not a paper doll_  
 _I'm not a paper doll_  
 _Can't make me what you want_  
 _You just build me up and tear me down_  
 _Enough's enough_  
 _Go, leave me alone_  
 _Cut me down but I won't fall_  
 _I'm not a paper doll_

It was called Paper Doll.

When she opened her eyes she saw a crowd of people had gathered around her while she had sang.

When they applauded her she blushed bright red. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to play in public' she thought to herself as the crowd went back to their own business.

She checked the time, it was 1:13pm. She put away her stuff and pick them up, decided to go for a walk. She made it half way across the park, not watching where she was going, when, just as she passed a tree, she tripped over something and fell, only her reflexes saving her from falling on her face. She heard a groan from behind her as she sat up properly. She got a look at what she had tripped over.

It was Jirou. They looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

"Man, this brings back memories" Midnight said once she calmed down enough. Jirou nodded in agreement. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you meant to be in class?" She asked.

Jirou grinned sheepishly "at lunch I came out here and must have fallen asleep." Midnight just laughed again, it was so like him.

"Well then since your here you might as well show me the way to Rikkaidai." She said as they stood.

"Okay" he said with a smile as the picked up their belongings. As they walked towards the train station he suddenly remembered something that had bothered him since yesterday. "Hey Midnight" he started. When she looked at him he continued "Why are you so sad?" He knew something was making her sad, he could feel it. They had a bond kind of like a twin bond but not as good. He could feel her emotions when she was near him and if she was hurt he would be able to feel it no matter where she was. It was the same the other way around as well.

Midnights eyes widened. She knew he would pick up on it sooner or later. The only reason he didn't yesterday was because she hadn't felt sad yesterday. Yesterday she was happy excited, but when she thought back over the years the sadness came back. "A student at Hogwarts was murdered in front of me, during school, and I could do nothing to save him." she said quietly with watery eyes, her voice wavering slightly.

Jirou looked at her with wide eyes before pulling his best friend into a hug. As he did so she broke into sobs and cried all. She didn't think she had any more tears left to cry, but she did. They stood where they were for a while until she calmed down. "You Okay." Jirou asked her and she nodded as she puller away from him.

She took a deep, shaky breath and wiped her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. She continued walking with Jirou following her. As she walked she started to tell him what had happened the last year. She told him about the Quidditch world cup, her dreams she had, about the tournament and the schools that came to participate, about her being entered and what they had to face. Her voice shook as she told him about what happened in the graveyard, though she left out the part where her arm got cut. She knew he would worry to much. She even told him about what she found out at Gringotts.

She could tell he was angry when she told him about the theft and the blocks. She assured him that the twins had promised to prank them nonstop at school, this year, for her.

He did calm down slightly when she told him that since he had heard all about the twins from Midnight and how good they were at pranking. "okay, but if I ever see them..." he started but didn't finish.

Midnight could see the evil glint in his eyes and she couldn't help the evil grin that formed on her face while thinking 'If they ever come to Japan, they better watch out'. She knew they would be in trouble if they ever did go to Japan because while Jirou was like a puppy most of the time, when ever someone made him angry, he would be like a hellhound, cold, vicious and out for blood. She kinda hoped they came.

They didn't notice it but they had started to give of an evil aura and everybody had moved as far away from the too middle schoolkids as possible.

They looked at each other with matching expression before they went back to normal and they continued to walk to the train station like they hadn't been giving off an evil aura before.

They got to the train station pretty quickly and got onto the train they need to get onto, when it arrived. About half way she asked what he knew about the Rikkaidai Tennis regulars.

He started "Well, there's Sanada Genchirou, who is Fuku-Buchou, and Rikkaidai's top player at the moment. Then there is Yanagi Renji, who is a data player." She shivered at that. She hated Data tennis, she played a data tennis player once and even though she beat him, she didn't want to play again. Jirou caught the shiver and grinned, as he knew she hated data tennis, which made Midnight glare at him.

"There's Kirihara Akaya, who goes into devil mode if he is made angry, during a tennis game, and he starts to injure his opponents" She frowned at that one. Tennis wasn't a sport you used to hurt people, if was meant to be fun. "next is Yagyu Hiroshi, he is also known as the gentleman. Then theres Niou Masaharu, His nickname is the trickster because loves to prank people and he make illusions so to become his opponent and he can copy their move. "

Midnight perked up at his nickname and the pranking part but raised her eyebrow at the illusions part before smirk. "sounds fun. I want to play him." she said making Jirou laugh.

"haha anyway there is Jackal Kuwahara. His nickname is the Iron wall of defence and he learnt Tennis in Brazil and shaves his head, but I don't know why. And lastly is Marui Bunta" Jirou said and his face lit up with excitement at the name and Midnigth smiled. She had heard all about Marui Bunta. "He's a Tensai, volley specialist." and for the rest of the train ride Jirou talked and talked about Marui, his moves, hi tennis style and other things that were related to Marui. Midnight chuckled at her best friends fanboy moment.

The train pulled into their stop and they got off the train and started walking towards Rikkaidai. "you know," Midnigth started, once they were almost to the school, making Jirou stop talking. "the way you talk about him, it sounds like you have a crush on him." She finished, just as they got to the gates of the school, and then ran ahead just as Jirou processed what she said.

"HEY! I DO _NOT_ HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM" he shouted as he chased after her. The school had just been let out of class and were now staring at the two friends, especially Jirou, who was still wearing his Hyotei uniform.

 _unknown_

"Hey, Marui. Isn't that a Hyotei uniform?" Asked Bald dark-skinned boy with a tennis bag.

A boy with bright pink hair and amethyst coloured eyes looked over to where the boy wearing a Hyotei uniform was standing, looking around for someone. He watched a girl with Stark black hair jumped on his back making the boy fall over. "Hmmm. Its is. He has a tennis bag too. Same with the girl. You think they're here to spy?" He asked blowing a bubble, he couldn't see who they were though.

"Don't know but lets go or we're going to be late." Said the bald boy.

Marui checked the time and his eyes widened. " AH! You're right! Hurry or Fuku-Buchou will Kill us" and then they ran off.

 _Back with Jirou and Midnight._

They laughed as they got off the ground. Midnight checked the time " any way I have to go see the Headmaster. Why don't you go down to the shop that we passed and buy some gum and cakes or something. It might take a while so afterwards I'll meet you at the Tennis courts, Okay." Jirou nodded his head and started to go back to the shop.

Midnight turned and entered the school before she thought 'Damn I should have told him specifically what to get. Oh well, lets just hope he doesn't do what he did last time again.'

On the way she saw a tall boy with a bob cut styled hair cut which was black. She couldn't see the colour of his eyes as they were closed. She was lost so she asked him for directions. She found the office pretty easily after that.

She knocked on the door and waited for a come in before entering the office. Inside a middle aged man sat behind the desk. He had brown greying hair. He looked like a strict person but at the same time his eyes showed warmth.

"Ah You must be Potter-san, Please take a seat." The man said when he saw the girl enter his office. Midnight walked into the office and sat down, placing her tennis bag and guitar on either side of her. Once she was seated he continued. "I am Yoshizawa Tsutomu, The headmaster of Rikkaidai. Welcome to Rikkaidai Potter-san"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yoshizawa-Sensei. I'm glad you allowed me to continues my study here." Midnight said with a kind smile.

"Now first of all I will give you your schedule. Your marks were very impressive, Potter-san, so you have been placed in all the highest classes. Except for English which is what I want to talk to you about next." Midnight was shocked. Yes, she had continued on her Non-magical studies but she didn't think she would he in the highest classes.

( _AN:/ I would put in what her schedule looks like but I want to finish this chapter and if I did try to put in one it would take me ages.)_

"Now English classes. Since you were raised in England and your native language is English I decided to not put you in a class. I _Would_ like to ask you to tutor a student in English. The time you would tutor him would be the time that you would have been in your English class, if you accept." He asked.

Midnight nodded her head. "Of course I can tutor somebody."

Yoshizawa smiled. "Great. He is second year, and also in the Tennis club. His name is Kirihara Akaya." Midnight blinked at the name. She was going to tutor one of the regulars?

"And the last thing I wanted to talk to you about was the Tennis team." Midnights eyes lit up at the mention of tennis. "I have talked to Sanada-san, who is the Fuku-Buchou, and he said he would allow you onto the team as long as you were good enough to join. So I will walk you down to meet Sanada-san and he will choose a person for you to play." The Headmaster finished. "Does that sound alright to you?" He asked.

"Hai, Sensei. That is fine by me after all you can't have a player that can't keep up." Midnight smiled.

"Great! Then I'll show you the way to the Tennis courts." He said getting up from his seat and walking towards the door with Midnight following him once she had picked up her gear. The walk was silent and quick. They neared the courts and Midnight could see some people playing. She saw someone with pink hair hit a cord ball but then it rolled along the top of the net. She knew who it was immediately. Jirou had told her about them the whole way there. It was Marui Bunta. It was an impressive move.

As soon as they were close to the courts she looked around for Jirou. Yoshizawa Noticed this. "Looking for someone?" He asked.

"Aa. My friend walked me here and I told him to go to the shops while I was meeting with you." She said checking the time. It had been 20 minutes. She frowned. 'where is he' she thought when she suddenly her a loud "STORM" from behind her. The Rikkaidai tennis players look up. Sanada saw the Headmaster and started to walk towards him

Midnight smile and turned around saying "Here he...is..." Her smile turned into an exasperated grimace as she took in the sight of her orange haired friend. He was running towards her with TEN boxes of Cakes. She sighed "Not again" she mumbled much to the amusement of the Headmaster.

On the courts.

"Ne, Jackal. Isn't that the girl we saw before?" Marui asked blowing a bubble before it popped.

"Yea it is." Replied Jackal.

"What are you talking about?" Asked somebody asked. Marui and Jackal looked over to see three other people walking over too them. One had Grey hair and a rat-tali. Another had Purple hair and was wearing glasses. The last had short messy black hair that looked like seaweed.

"Niou, Yagyu, Kirihara" Jackal greeted them.

"See that girl over there by Yoshizawa-Sensei?" Asked Mauri, pointing at said girl. When the others looked he continued "She was out the front with a Hyotei student after school. It looked like they were friends. We couldn't see who the other person was but both of them had tennis bag."

"That's the Transfer Student, Potter Midnight" Said another person as he popped out of no where frightening the other.

"Yanagi! Don't do that. Wait! What do you mean Transfer Student. Rikkai doesn't get Transfer Students." Said Kirihara.

"Potter Midnight. Age: 14 Birthday: July 31st. Lived in Surrey England with her Maternal Aunt and Uncle. Parents: Unknown. Schooling from the age of 11 is Unknown. Reasons for moving are also unknown. That is all I have." Yanagi said slightly down that he didn't have much information on the girl, and the others were shocked by how little he had.

They all looked at the girl and thought 'Who is she'. and they all moved closer to hear what was being said.

"Jirou." Midnight started once he stopped by her. She took 5 boxes off him. "What have I told you about getting so many things. I told you to get a _Couple_ of cakes. Not _10_." Marui perked up at the word cakes.

Jirou smiled sheepishly "Ah sorry but I didn't know what to get you so I got different flavours" he said making her sigh.

"What else did you get?" She asked.

"I got you some Gum" he said slowly. Again Marui perked up at the word gum.

Midnight looked at him suspiciously. "and how much is _some."_

Jirou fidgeted a bit. "ah...um...a-a-all o-of th-them." he stuttered out.

Midnight looked at her friend before shaking her head in exasperation. "Show me."

Jirou put down the boxes of cake and took off his back. He opened one of the pockets, tipped his back upside down and shook all of the gum out of his bag. It created a small mountain that went up to Midnights knee.

Everybody was gaping at the boy, except Sanada, Yanagi, who are too dignified to _gap_ , Yoshizawa-Sensei, who was just chuckling at the scene they were making.

Midnight just stared at the pile. "What am I going to do with all of this. We both may have a sweet-tooth but we can't eat all this by ourselves." She said

All Sanada could think was 'Not another sugar high freak.' One was enough for him, Thank you very much.

Jirou looked up and looked over to the Tennis courts. Marui saw who it was and all he could think was 'oh no' as he shrunk back.

Jirou saw Marui and suddenly started to shout. "STORM LOOK IT'S MARUI-KUN! HEY MARUI-KUN. HEY OVER HERE. MAAAARUUUUUUUIIII-KUUUUN!" He jumped on Midnights back as she turned around and continued to shout.

She turned around to look over where the Rikkaidai Regulars were and they were startled by how bright her eyes were.

'kirei' Marui thought as soon as he saw her properly before thinking 'where the hell did that come from.'

Midnight saw how Marui was trying to shrink away. "Darling I think your scaring him" She told the boy on her back and then winked at Marui making him blush. Though she didn't see the blush Niou did and he smirked evilly.

Jirou pouted slightly and Midnight laughed. She suddenly remember something. When she had walked towards the courts she had felt a magical presence there. She hadn't checked yet who it was so she started to used her Mage-sight. She looked at all of the Tennis players before spotting the White aura she had been looking for. It was Marui.

She smirked at him and her eyes practically screamed 'I know your secret' but it made Marui confused.

Yoshizawa-Sensei cleared his throat which gained the attention of the 2 friends.

Midnight Blushed when she realised he and Sanada had been waiting for her.

"sumimasen." She said and she would have bowed too if it wasn't for Jirou being on her back.

Yoshizawa-Sensei waved her apologies off "It's fine. Potter-san this here is Sanada-san, The Fuku-Buchou of the Tennis team."

"yoroshiku onegaishimasu" She said to the stoic boy, nodding her head towards him.

He nodded back.

"So Sanada-san" Midnight started. "I have to play somebody?" She asked and this made the other regulars confused. Why would she be playing somebody. It also meant that she would be playing a regular since they were the only ones training that day.

Sanada nodded "Yes you have to play one of the Regulars. If I think you are good enough you can join the team. If you win you will be a regular. If I don't think you are good enough you will not be on the team."

She nodded and said "Sounds fair enough. So who am I playing?"

"You will be playing..."

 _HAHAHA I'm so mean._

 _Next Chapter will be a game with one of the regulars._

 _Also I wanted to know what you want Marui's Animagus to be. So tell me and the first 5 I will put into a poll and you can vote._

 _Thanks._


	9. Authors Note

**Authors note.**

 **I know, I know I'm sorry but this is not an update.**

 **I just wanted you to know that from now on I will update in about 4 days. I am really behind on some of my work and I really need to catch up but I will update it as soon as I am able to. I really am sorry guys.**

 **Also wanted to let you know that the Poll for Marui's Animagus is up on my profile so Please vote.**

 **Anyway that's all for now. I will have the next chapter up at least by the end of the week. Promise.**

 **Thank you to all you lovely people who have given me some awesome reviews and to all the people who follow.**

 **Once again I'm sorry and I will update soon. xxx**


	10. AN:

**Hello all you Fabulous and wonderful people out there.**

 **I'm sorry to say this but this is not an update. I just wanted to tell you all that this story has not been abandoned and I will complete this story.**

 **At the moment I am absolutely flooded with work. I have also been having trouble writing the next chapter. I finish my course in about 4-5 weeks so after that I will be able to continues with this chapter until then I might not be able to update for a while. Sorry.**

 **I will try to update before then but I have a lot of work to finish so I might not be able to update until about 5-6 weeks. I will try my best.**

 **Very sorry everybody. xxx**


End file.
